Gravity
by BuriMaymay
Summary: [HB Twoshot]One misunderstanding. A rainy day. Botan thought she knew what happened that night, but who is waiting for her at the end of the path?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Another tough time...again. Nothing that a little one-shot can't heal, since writing is a great way to help eliviate the pain a bit. So, yeah, hope you all enjoy this. Reviews are wonderful and very much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Botan, Hiei, Keiko, Yusuke, Kurama, Yukina, Kuwabara, or Shizuru. However, the boom of thunder is mine, as well as one of those familiar trees and the path. Oh, the plot line is also mine. Enjoy.

* * *

**Been a long road to follow**

She had been walking for a while now, though it seemed like forever to her. Her dull, lifeless eyes vaguely took in her surroundings. The dusty, worn path that she traveled seemed endless, with no beginning and no end. It sounded similar to her life. No beginning…as it seemed for her, and no end.

**Been there and gone tomorrow**

The rain dulled her steps and her senses. The booming of thunder in the distance brought a little spark into the amethyst eyes, but soon the spark faded away, and her eyes once again turning to their emotionless luster, making her eyes look almost brown. Her matted, blue hair hung limply across her back and her shoulders, adding to her pitiful countenance.

Without saying goodbye to yesterday 

Yesterday seemed so far away. It did seem like yesterday she was laughing with her friends, enjoying the life that she had. But, then, something happened. He had to come and ruin it all. She felt her feelings for him growing during time and had finally come to terms with herself. She knew that she liked…more like loved this man. But, he had to go and break her heart that day…that yesterday which seemed like forever to her. So, she ran, and no one followed her. She foolishly forgot her oar, but it made no difference to her.

**Are the memories I hold still valid?**

She sighed heavily as she trudged onward. She thought that he might actually like her. He seemed to show it. Small glances that were occasionally thrown at her; the little gestures that he showed only to her and no one else (except for maybe his sister); the slight tenderness in his blood red eyes when he noticed her presence. But, she was only kidding herself. She probably merely imagined those things. He would never love her, and she doubted that he even liked her. She was just being her ditzy self once more.

**Or have the tears deluded them?**

As these memories came into her mind, tears began to seep down her cheeks. Why, oh why did he always enter her thoughts? Who knew that he of all people would somehow delve himself deep into her heart. She shook her head, and some of her escaped tears dropped to the earth. His image still remained in her mind as well as her heart.

**Maybe this time tomorrow**

She inhaled shakily as she attempted to control her emotions, which was difficult for her, since she was accustomed to showing her emotions. For the time being, however, she reined these feelings and began to think about the near future. She acted positively horrendous, she thought as she regretted her actions. She knew that Keiko would understand, as would Shizuru. Yukina might have been a bit confused, but then Kurama might explain the situation to her. Yusuke would make some stupid remark, and Kuwabara was probably still trying to comprehend what happened. And, that left one person. She laughed humorlessly as she thought of him. He probably wouldn't care. He would just shrug it off as if things like this happened to him every day. Or, he would still be laughing at his little prank that he played.

**The rain will cease to follow**

She continued to muse as the rain sustained its steady pace. She had finally gotten the courage to tell him of her feelings. And what does he do? Ruins it. Ruins what was hopefully going to turn out into a perfect ending of a great day. He simply gave his infamous 'Hn' and stalked off, leaving her alone in the cold night. Oh, but to top it off, Mr. Moody had to go announce this to the rest of the group. Why he would do something like this, she didn't know. But, by the time she plastered a fake smile on her face and opened the door inside the dojo, an immense and uncomfortable silence hit the room. Her smile wavered and then Yusuke burst out laughing. She furrowed her brows, wondering what happened until she caught Keiko's eyes, which were filled with astonishment and pity. In that moment she knew, and everything hit her at once. And then, she was gone.

**And the mist will fade into one more today**

She kept trudging onward to who knows where. She sighed wearily as the rain began to lessen. She knew that she had been gone for a day, at least. But, for her, time either slowed or went by quickly. She glanced at her attire, a small smile working its way on to her face. Mud covered the bottom of her pink kimono; small rips and tears adorned random spots on her sleeves. She had lost her shoes a long while ago, and her socks were caked in mud. She didn't care though. Why should she?

**Something somewhere out there keeps calling**

Her eyes widened as she heard something in the breeze. She stopped abruptly and strained her ears for anything. For a few moments, she heard nothing so she continued on. Wait, there it was again! Her pace quickened when she heard it for a third time. It sounded distant and familiar, but as she walked, it grew in volume.

**Am I going home?**

She shook her head of these voices. It was just her mind, playing tricks on her…again. She berated herself for her stupidity. She glanced over to her left and surprise hit her. That tree looked oddly familiar. Wait, so did that rock. And, up ahead, there was that familiar curve in the road.

**Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?**

The sound came once more. She stopped and looked around, slightly curious. What was making that noise? Or, maybe who? She, however, shrugged it off and trudged onward, to a place she didn't wish to encounter again.

Zero gravity what's it like? 

**Am I alone?**

The noise comforted as she traveled along. But, suddenly, it stopped. Now the only noise was the soft pattering of the drops of rain on the earth and her feet padding softly on the ground. As she persisted, a seed of loneliness began to blossom in her heart. The noise had actually kept her company, but now that it was gone, she felt alone.

**Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?**

Suddenly, her weariness made her stumble. It then occurred to her that she had been walking for a long time, a day, maybe even a couple, and she hadn't even rested. She didn't even know why she was even bothering to come back. She could have just stayed wherever she was and then maybe flown off to Reikai to assume her job as a ferry girl.

**Still the road keeps on telling me to go on**

But, she still went on. Something…a feeling wanted her to go back to the place where it all started. She pushed aside her weariness and traipsed along the now familiar path.

**Something is pulling me**

She hesitated slightly as she began to round the corner. Should she go? He might be there to laugh at her, to scorn her feelings. However, some invisible force bid her to keep going. As she rounded the last corner that would then lead to the dojo, she stopped. A dark figure stood in the middle of the path. She gasped quietly and the figure raised his eyes.

**I feel the gravity of it all**

Crimson orbs met amethyst, and for a moment, time slowed. He had waited for her. For her. He waited for however long she was missing, even in this stormy weather. He really did care. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran into his awaiting arms.

* * *

**A/N:** The song is 'Gravity' from 'Wolf's Rain'. I don't own the lyrics either. I got those from animelyrics (dot) com. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own Yu YuHakusho, Botan, Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Kurama, Yukina, or Kuwabara. I also don't own the lyrics ("Find Your Way Back" by Michelle Branch) which I found on a website when I typed in said song into Google. But, I do own the rain and my Hiei plushie and keychain. -glomps Hiei plushie and keychain- Yes, these are mine. 

**A/N:**This is the sequel, as one might call it, to 'Gravity'. Hope everyone enjoys it. Shout out to TearsofSadness17 for suggesting me to write another chapter. Hope you all enjoy this. Reviews are lovely and appreciated. (Really, the reviews I get from all my fanfics I put in a folder in my e-mail. Ehe he he.)

* * *

**I used to get away with so much**

**Now I can't get away**

A solitary figure stood in the middle of the path, seeming to be unaware of the pouring rain. His usual gravity defying hair hung untidily across his face, covering his keen, crimson eyes. He shook his head, and the droplets of water that clung to his bangs pattered to the ground. He was so stupid for the way he acted, he thought as he mentally berated himself. All that he wanted to do was run away, maybe to Maikai, slaughter a few demons to release his pent up energy and stress, and wish that none of this ever happened. However, wishes never came true, and so here he was, waiting for her to return to them…to him. As he waited, the memory of the previous night began to replay in his mind.

**I even thought that it was simple**

**To say the things I wanted to say**

It was another small get-together with the rest of the group at Genkai's dojo after the success of another mission completed. He didn't want to go, as usual, but that sneaky fox convinced him to make an appearance, as usual. (How did Kurama convince him to come this time? That fox said that he would make a certain woman sad if he didn't come. Of course, Kurama didn't mean her, but that is who he immediately thought of.) So, he grudgingly accompanied the fox to this gathering. He took in the familiar bearings, but then his eyes betrayed him and looked at her. She was laughing with her friends and having a great time. Well, he thought to himself, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be here.

She caught him looking at her, so he quickly looked away, pretending to be bored even though his heart seemed to be beating faster than normal. He didn't know why this happened, but it appeared to be happening quite frequently, as of lately. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her approach him. He cautiously regarded her when she asked to talk to him alone outside.

**And you told me everything I wanted to hear**

**And you sold me**

He was wary as he walked into the chilly night. She seemed to be extremely nervous about something, so he asked her what was the matter in, what he thought, was a polite manner.

"_Onna, if you want to tell me something, I would like to know in _this_ lifetime." _

She huffed and shot him a measly attempt of a glare. He glared back at her until she finally gave up and sighed. Then, she spoke the words that would be forever etched in his memory and his heart.

"_H-Hiei…I love you."_

Time stood still. The breeze that was softly blowing in the night abruptly slowed, as did his breathing. She…she couldn't love me, he thought to himself. No, no, this couldn't be happening. This was some trick that someone attempted to play on him. Whatever his mind told him, his heart told him otherwise. He had wanted…to hear this from her. And now he did.

**Now I don't know how I should feel**

**I should know me**

**And baby, you would think I knew better**

He didn't know what to do. The Forbidden Child was never taught the ways of affection, nor was he given any. He did the first thing that came to his mind. He hned and walked off, leaving her in the darkness. He opened the door to the dojo and was bombarded with questions. He ignored those questions and shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts swirling in his head. Surprisingly, Yusuke's woman was the one that encouraged the information from him.

_"Hiei, Botan…she said that she loved you, didn't she?"_

And to this, he nodded. Everyone stared at him in shock, even Kurama. The bubbly girl they had all known and greatly loved loved him. Then, that woman had to ask him how he felt. He looked at her, fear briefly flickering across his features. He thought for a moment, and answered as best as he could.

_"I-I love her too."_

The silence that followed was overwhelming. And that is when she decided to return to them. She had plastered a smile so fake that he faintly thought that she shouldn't have bothered to attempt to smile at all. At that moment, the stupid detective laughed. Guffawed was more like it. She looked around the room before resting her gaze on Yusuke's woman. She finally understood what happened and then fled. He caught her gaze for a moment before she left. It was filled with hurt, anger, and betrayal. He should have gone after her, he should have followed her; there would so many 'should haves' that passed through his mind that he didn't perform. However, he did carry out one that seemed plausible to do. Yusuke wouldn't be able to execute the missions that were sent to him for a few days, if not more, after he was through with the detective.

**What if I said what I was thinking?**

**What if that says too much?**

The tapping of the rain brought him out of his reverie. She had been gone the whole night, and for most of this day. Although he didn't appear to look worried, inside he was a mess. He wished he could have told her how he felt, instead of acting like himself. He berated himself sternly for being an idiot, an even worse idiot than Kuwabara. (A/N: No offense to those Kuwabara fans out there. But, remember, this is Hiei's perspective.) He shook his head and then stared down the path, where he hoped that she would emerge. He quietly called out her name, hoping with a fool's hope that she might hear him. But, of course, she could be at the end of the earth, or not even in this world. So, he did what he had been doing all along.

**I'm finding my way back to you**

**And everything I used to be**

**And waiting is all that I can do**

He waited for her. He stood in the path, just like he did yesterday night and today. This seemed like the only reasonable thing to do. He knew that she needed some time to herself, just like he did. He thought that he felt her presence near, so he called to her…twice. Again, he rebuked himself. She couldn't possibly hear him, and probably wished to not hear him anyways. Time continued, and he still waited for her.

He sighed as he scuffed one of his black boots on the wet earth, watching it become covered in mud. Suddenly, he heard an odd noise coming from behind him. He furrowed his brows as he turned around to locate the slight disturbance. His eyes widened a fraction when he saw who it was.

**Until you find your way back to me**

Her kimono was ruined, covered with mud, and small twigs adorned her blue hair. She had some minute scratches on her arms and one on her cheek. To a normal person, she looked like a wreck. He thought she looked beautiful. He raised his eyes to meet hers and found tears forming there. He opened his arms to her, and she ran into them. He closed his arms around her shaking form and sighed happily as she cried into his torso.

"You found your way back," he spoke gruffly to her as he tightened his hold on her. She nodded into his chest as her sobs slowed.

"To me?" he questioned lightly. For a moment, she froze in his embrace, but then, slowly, she nodded her head once more. He chuckled lightly before he whispered what he thought.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, the lyrics are cut up and such. Sorry if this offends anyone. I cut out the other parts cause it didn't seem to fit with the fic I was writing. So, not the whole song is in this certain fic, but, again, I don't own the song or parts of the song. I have my Hiei plushie! 


End file.
